


Misunderstanding

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [19]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard you were moving away and I wanted to say goodbye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Félreértés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306216) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> Beta-ed by the lovely demonslave666 @ LJ.

His hands were going numb from the cold, his lips dry and his nose was running. He sniveled, wrapping his arms around his fragile frame. He should have brought a jacket with him, or a scarf and a pair of gloves at least. He sneezed as he knocked on the door. Here he was standing, outside in the freezing cold on Kouyou's doorstep. How stupid he was!

The door opened to reveal a confused boy still wearing his school uniform. “Akira?” he blinked. “What are you doing here? And why didn't you put your coat on?”

“I was in a hurry.” the shorter boy mumbled. “I heard you were moving away and I wanted to say goodbye.”

The taller boy's expression softened as he stepped to the side to allow the other in. Akira was happy to step into the warm living room of the Takashima family. Kouyou had him sit on the couch and went out to the kitchen to make some tea. He returned with a steaming cup of hot bancha, some tissues and a warm blanket. He put the cup and the tissues down on the coffee table and took a seat next to Akira. He wrapped the cozy blanket around the shorter boy's trembling frame.

“Thank you.” Akira mumbled, blushing.

“No problem.” Kouyou smiled at him.

“So is it true? Are you really moving out?” the boy asked, his voice small.

“It is.” Kouyou nodded.

“But why didn't you tell me earlier?” Akira sounded hurt. “I thought we were best friends.”

“I didn't think it was important.” the taller teen shrugged.

Akira felt like his heart was breaking into countless tiny little pieces. Did his friendship mean nothing to Kouyou? He'd really go away without saying goodbye?

“Don't look so sad, Aki-chan.” the boy told him gently, planting an innocent kiss on his cheek. “It's not important because we'll still see each other every day.”

“Huh?” Akira blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

“You know that nice big house with the white fence and yellow walls right around the corner? Now that my dad got this new job, we can afford to live there. Mum always wanted to live in that house, so when dad saw it was for sale he didn't hesitate to buy it.” Kouyou explained patiently.

“Oh.” Akira felt like an idiot. He blushed and lowered his gaze in embarrassment, but Kouyou patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

“Still... You came to say goodbye. It's so sweet.” he said, wrapping his arms around his friend's fragile frame protectively. “I'm happy that you'd miss me so much if I moved away.”

Kouyou leaned closer to him. Akira swallowed hard, glancing down at the taller boy's soft lips. He licked his own dry ones at the sight, before his gaze trailed back to lock with Kouyou's. His heart was pounding fast in his chest as the other's hand tangled into his messy hair and he was pulled closer, those beautiful lips kissing him gently.

“Really sweet.” Kouyou mumbled against his lips, but before he could capture them for a second time, suddenly Akira sneezed, making the younger boy laugh. “You must have caught a cold in that freezing weather outside.” he sighed, offering him a tissue.

Two weeks later Akira's cold was gone, but the taste of his first kiss was still lingering on his lips.


End file.
